


Angela's Fantasy

by Kuhma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhma/pseuds/Kuhma
Summary: Angela thought her night would be her working herself alone, until Doomfist showed up and gave her the treatment she needed





	Angela's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> again, for a friend, good fun writing this

It was late evening in the headquarters of Overwatch. Angela was sitting in the lounge with a book, calmly sipping on tea from her favourite mug. Not much had been going on that day. It had been couple of weeks since some of Talon recruitment had rolled in, and things had been going surprisingly smoothly. Most of the people had already headed off to bed, but Angela hadn’t been able to sleep very well. Her fears of the Talon had been keeping her up. Most had started to trust them, but she couldn’t help but feel nervous with them around. Also, one of the recruitment’s had been circling her mind. He went by the code name Doomfist, for clear reasons. He had harnessed the power of the gauntlet, that was never supposed to be used again. Angela let out a trembling breath. Also he was the most strongest and most mysterious man she had met. She often walked by the gym, seeing him lifting incredible amounts of weights, his skin glimmering with sweat. Sometimes Angela would just sit, watching him practice his powers on test dummies. He rarely had much to say, but when he did, his deep voice and accent penetrated the doctors mind and body, leaving her unable to talk. 

She shifted her legs, crossing them over each other. She couldn’t focus on the book, her mind wandering away to Doomfist’s abs. Sometimes she would catch herself wondering what hung below her initial thoughts. She would shake the thoughts away, and continue reading, until she couldn’t anymore. She slowly put the book away, and lifted then mug to her lips. A flickering light of the lounge illuminated her pinkish face. She took a sip and set the tea aside, leaning on on her hand and tapping her leg with the other. Her mind kept wondering, and her position shifted to a more relaxed state. She looked up and sighed. Her hand circled around her stomach, where she felt tingly, like she needed to be relieved of these thoughts. She slowly pushed her shirt aside, and let her fingers slip in her underwear. She ghosted around her pubic area, and finally pushed down on her pearl, letting out a faint moan. The warm fingers played around her labia, softly rubbing it. Her body tensed as she hit the sweetest parts, and she let out quiet whines of pleasure. She lifted her shirt enough to let her other hand gently play with her nipple, tickling the nub with her index finger. The sensations, the thoughts of his body, they made her feel heavenly. 

The door opened to Angela’s dismay and she quickly pulled her hands away from her body, straightening her posture and wiping her wet fingers on her shirt. And who other than Doomfist walked in, glancing her way, with a the faintest bit of surprise on his face. “Angela...” he said meekly in his deep voice. That was the first time he even recognized she was around. Angela’s breath halted and she let a choked hum out of her throat. They stared at each other for a moment, until Doomfist continued towards the small kitchen located on the corner of the lounge. Angela stared at his shirtless body, noticing ever the slightest bulge in his sweatpants. She bit her lip and reached for her mug. Gently she got up and with silent steps walked over to him. He turned to look at her, and gave away a modest smile. Angela returned the smile and in silence Angela started to fill the kettle, set on the stove and turned up the heat. Doomfist loomed next to her, Angela unable to look him in the eyes. As the moments passed, Angela decided to question this beast of a man. “What brings you here at these hours?” she asked, her eyes quickly glancing at him. He stared back at her, and her heart skipped a beat. After a moment, he pointed at the kettle, and answered. “I came to get some tea.” Angela looked back and forth them and settled on Doomfist’s eyes again, letting out a forced laugh. “Oh, of course.” Silence settled on them again, and Angela felt inclined to keep the conversation up. “Couldn’t sleep, huh?” Doomfist walked around Angela for the cabin, pulling down a jar of honey. “You could say that.” She turned towards him, leaning on the counter. “Me neither. This whole thing, Overwatch coming back together, us... recruiting criminals... It’s all been quite a the bit to process.”  
Doomfist hummed, and pushed the cabin door shut. “I have been having dreams.” Angela knit her brows, twiddling with the strap of her shirt. “What kind of dreams? I hope not nightmares. I could give you something for that, if it is nightmares.” Doomfist chuckled, and turned on his heels, and took a couple of steps closer to her. “No, it has been dreams of you.” Angela body stiffened, and she pushed a strand of hair off her face. “Of... me?” Doomfist lifted his hand on her face, taking a hold of her chin and lifting it up. “Of you” he said, and let go. Angela lingered after his hand, looking at him as he walked off to the sofas. Angela shook her head, and with light jogging steps ran up to him and fell next to him of the sofa. “Ahah... hah.. what kind of dreams, to be exact?” Doomfist lifted his hands behind his head and sighed thoughtfully. “Well, most of the time you weren’t wearing all that. Nothing at all to be exact.” Angela’s legs moved a bit closer to each other, her eyes wandering around his crotch area. The bulge had become more imminent, and she lifted herself to face him. “What... um, what else happened in those dreams?” Doomfist gave a sly smirk, and continued. “You usually are in your fours in them, working up a sweat with me. Sometimes, you would get some work done with your mouth as well.” Angela let out a sudden moan, surprising herself with it. She looked away embarrassed giving Doomfist the perfect moment to shift close and take a hold of her hand. The moment stopped for Angela, their faces were inches apart, and she was left with a choice. She could back out, or go all in. Based on her fantasies before, she couldn’t help herself. She lingered close to his lips, and softly pushed them together, letting all her passion out on him. Their tongues met in the heat of the moment, and her hands stroked Doomfist’s strong torso. Their mouths synced up in a passionate kiss, Angela pushing herself on top of him, feeling his growing bulge in between her legs. She ground her hips up and down his groin, making him murmur between kisses. Doomfist pushed his hands under Angela’s shirt, finding her uncovered breasts to be fondled by his strong hands. She moaned loud in his mouth when he squeezed her nipples between his thumb and index finger. The kettle was boiling, but they didn’t notice it in the heat of the moment. They pulled apart, and Angela swiftly pulled of her top, revealing her perky breasts to her lover. His massive hands worked magic on her breasts, making her whine for more. “Mhh, yes, please--” Angela let out a gasp as Doomfist thrust her back a bit. He pushed his trousers down, pulling out his rock hard cock. Angela choked a bit, the massive cock twitching between her thighs. “I need that inside me--” She whimpered, shocking even herself with her enthusiasm. “Well then, I better carry out your wish.” He roughly pushed her against the sofa, leaving her on all fours with her pink face pushed against the cushion. He pulled on her ponytail, lifting face up. A loud moan erupted from her throat, and she could feel the cock circling her hole. The tip rubbed up and down her vagina, getting it all wet. Doomfist grumbled, pleased for her enthusiasm. He slowly pushed it in, making Angela get ready for a bounding, but he pulled back out and rubbed it against her clitoris. “Please, get it in me, I need this” Angela whined pushing herself back on the cock. A loud smack filled the air, and Angela let out a loud howl as his hand hit her in the ass. “All in good time” Doomfist teased and started to push it in again, getting a little deeper this time, only to pull it back out. Angela wiggled her ass, wanting the thick cock in her so bad. Her pussy was leaking wetness, covering his cock in her fluids. Finally she could feel his dick be pushed all the way to her limits, stretching her out. Suddenly she was being bounded like a rag doll, the rocking of her body leaving her senseless. The cock hit her in the sweet spot every time, making her whimper in the rhythm oh his cock slapping in her. The loud smacking mixed with the howls of Angela and growls of Doomfist was sure to wake at least couple of people, but they didn’t care. She could only feel the dick sliding in and out of her, her hole stretching with every thrust. She could feel the tension build up in her, the heights pulling her up until her stomach contracted, losing all sense other than her coming on his cock. She was screaming out of pleasure at this point, between moans sighing: “I came, I came...” 

Doomfist pulled away and sat down, letting Angela get herself together. She lied on the sofa, her messy figure breathing hard. Doomfist kept jerking off, and as Angela started to get up, Doomfist said: “You aren’t going to leave me just hanging, now are you?” Angela looked at him with a smirk and sat down in front of him, and she started to tease his dick with her tongue. She took a hold of the shaft and twirled her tongue around the tip, pushing it in her mouth. Her tongue licked up and down with her mouth sucking him down. Doomfist crumbled and pet her hair. Her hand jerked the base as her mouth worked the top, and she pulled out to spit on the tip, pushing it in her mouth again with even more passion. Doomfist took a hold of her hair, and he began to thrust it in her throat, making Angela gag. Saliva started to coat his cock as she had to pull away to breathe. After a small breathing break he was bounding it in her throat again. Finally Angela was pulled off, Doomfist groaning loud as he finished on her face. She pushed her mouth on the tip, letting rest of it fill her mouth. She gulped it down and smiled at Doomfist. “Good girl” he said, pushing his satisfied dick back in his pants. Mercy got up to get her shirt and pushed the loose hairs off her face. That was better than she had ever dreamed off.


End file.
